Black Canary
Dinah Laurel Lance, AKA Black Canary, is a superheroine from DC Comics. She appeared in the 121st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Black Canary VS Sindel, where she fought against Sindel from the Mortal Kombat series. She was voiced by Blythe Renay. History Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father, Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother, Dinah Drake, was the original Black Canary. The younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother's wishes to the contrary. Following a rigorous training program under the watchful eye of a former colleague and life-long friend of the original Black Canary, Ted Grant, also known as Wildcat, Dinah took up her mother's identity and adopted her costume as her own. Her sonic powers were given by a byproduct of her possession of the metagene, making her a metahuman since birth. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Dinah Laurel Lance * Height: 5'5" | 165cm * Weight: 128cm | 58kg * Teams: Justice League, Birds of Prey, Team Arrow * Hobbies: Harmonica, singing in her band * P.E. teacher at Meadowhill School * Trained by Wildcat, Lady Shiva, Cassandra Cain, Batgirl, Wonder Woman Arsenal * Canary Cry ** Max recorded volume: 300 dB ** Variable range & precision ** Flight capabilities * Enhanced ear membranes * Ultrasonic Flight Harness * Carnary Bombs * Grappling hook Martial Arts * Aikido * Boxing * Capoeira * Dragon Style Kung Fu * Escrima * Five Heavens Palm * Hapkido * Jeet Kune Do * Judo * Krav Maga * Muay Thai * Pressure point fighting * Savate * Tae Kwon Do * Wing Chun * Jujutsu * Karate Feats * Stopped a speeding train * Obliterated Amazo's head * Sparred at nanosecond speed * Withstood a building-busting explosion * Survived a thousand-foot drop into water head-first * Reacted to Superman's intercontinental flight * Defeated White Canary, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Mammoth DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Tsk. Talk about Scooby-Doo meets Fight Club. * AHHHHH! * No kidding. I almost fell asleep. * So, are ring outs a thing here? * Oh, SHIIIII-'' * ''Fatality... Green Arrow VS Hawkeye Black Canary makes a small cameo at the end of Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, where she can be seen posing next to Hawkeye after he successfully killed Green Arrow. Gallery Canary_52616.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! BCS.png|Sprite Used in Green Arrow VS Hawkeye black_canary_scream.gif|Canary Cry CanaryCryGrenade.jpg|Canary Cry Bomb E7657577-0BD0-4CA2-88D4-E9CD3CF67346.jpeg|Batons 28C8F44F-F3B2-4C26-8ECA-888570E908D4.jpeg|Bo Staff Trivia *Black Canary is the 21st DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo and Static. **She is the fifth DC character to fight against a non-Marvel character, after Superman, The Joker, Raven and Green Lantern. **She is the third female DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman and Raven. **She is the 16th DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern and Static. *Black Canary is the eighth non-Fighting Game character to fight against a Fighting Game character, after Mike Haggar, Yoshi, Thor, Pikachu, Guts, Hercule Satan and Captain Falcon. **She is the sixth non-Fighting Game character to win against a Fighting Game character, after Yoshi, Thor, Guts, Hercule Satan and Captain Falcon. *Black Canary is the 11th Comic Book character to fight against a Video Game character, after Leonardo, Spawn, Thor, Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine, The Joker, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck, Ultron and Black Widow. **She is the eighth Comic Book character to win against a Video Game character, after Leonardo, Spawn, Thor, The Joker, Scrooge McDuck, Ultron and Black Widow. References * Black Canary on Wikipedia * Black Canary on the DC Database Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 7 Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Mutant Category:Metahuman Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor